


Garrison Trio for Life

by A_Zap



Series: Missing Moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison trio, Gen, Hard to really be present when you're in a cryopod, Lance is kinda in the background, Once a member of the Garrison Trio always a member of the Trio, but he's still involved, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Pidge had made her decision: she was going to stay. That doesn't mean that she stops reflecting over her decision and her team as she sits in front of Lance's cryopod. Luckily, the third member of the Garrison Trio knows what to say.





	Garrison Trio for Life

Pidge scowled up at the cryopod holding Lance. Technically, Allura and Shiro had ordered them to go get some rest after the day, well, more like night, they'd all had. And sure, Pidge had done that for a while, but somehow she found herself back here, sitting in front of a silent Lance.

Lance getting hurt had freaked her out a lot more than she wanted to admit. It was just…

Lance was pretty much always moving. Even if he was just standing there, there would be a subtle movement to him, whether it was him using his fidget cube or tapping a hand or foot. Seeing him so still in Shiro's arms had been terrifying. Lance wasn't supposed to be so still, he wasn't supposed to be limp and unconscious with only the occasional groan to let them even know he was alive, he wasn't supposed to be stuck in a pod with a blank look on his face.

So, yeah, it was weird.

Pidge sighed into her hand. _How long is he going to be in there?_ She wondered. Apparently, Allura's initial estimate of a day was a bit off as once Coran and Hunk had come back from finishing installing the crystal, the older Altean had shifted Lance's time in the pod to maybe a couple days.

"'I think. Finger counting really is more art than science.'" Pidge quoted under her breath, rolling her eyes. She preferred more exact timelines and information than what she had been given.

She already had too many unknowns in her life.

And that's what had really torn her in half.

Part of Pidge still really wanted to leave. Her family was out there, and she even had a small clue to start her search!

But, as she had told Keith and the others, she had decided to stay here. Maybe with the better equipment and opportunities to get information from the Galra, she could lessen her search time. Plus, she was a part of Voltron now, and there didn't seem to be a way to get around that.

And…

She glanced up at Lance again.

_Maybe I owe it to everyone to treat this team better than my first_.

"Oh, you're still up?"

Pidge squawked in surprise, turning to see Hunk making his way into the medbay.

"Yeah." Pidge finally answered, adjusting her glasses to cover her embarrassment. "Couldn't sleep?" She countered.

"Yeah, I mean…" Hunk looked over at Lance, hunching in on himself a bit.

_Ah, of course_. It made sense for Hunk to come. After all, that was his best friend in there. Also, since returning from the Balmera, Hunk had seemed almost antsy. It was like he had to keep moving, going forward. However, Coran had insisted on doing any repairs by himself, so Hunk had been ordered to bed as well.

"So…" Pidge looked over at Hunk as he dragged the vowel out. "I heard you're going to stay."

"Yeah. No escaping this now, I guess." Pidge shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Nope. Can't do that." A determined expression crossed Hunk's face and Pidge couldn't help but stare. _Wasn't he just asking to go home at the party earlier?_

Then again, a lot had changed since the party.

"Because of Lance?" She ventured. Seeing your best friend get blown up was probably a big incentive for going after those who caused it. If it had freaked her out, she couldn't begin to imagine how Hunk felt.

"Among other things." Hunk admitted. "At the Balmera…" He paused. "Did you know that they've been under Galra control and kept underground for so long that most of them have never seen the sky?"

Wow. That was sad.

"Besides, with Lance, I probably shouldn't even be surprised by this, even if it's… scary." Hunk continued. "I mean, Lance has always been the type to throw himself in front of other people when they're in trouble, both literally and figuratively." His nose scrunched up as he heaved a huge sigh. "Of course, this is the first time he's been hurt to such a degree…"

At Hunk's words, Pidge took a moment to think it through. She blinked in surprise. _He's right_. Lance had even done it for her.

Whenever she or Hunk had screwed up at the Garrison, or she got mouthy with an instructor, Lance had always stepped up and diverted attention to himself. He would end up with twice the tongue lashing, but he did it anyway and automatically. Pidge had been so caught up in her problems before that she hadn't even noticed the way he was protecting her.

And now she felt like a bigger jerk.

Hunk was still ranting about how Lance was always reckless like this, but she felt compelled to interrupt as the emotions burst from her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Hunk paused mid-word and looked at her, a single eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Back at the Garrison." Pidge clarified. "With everything going on, I was thinking, and… back at the Garrison," she couldn't help twisting her fingers together at the thought, "I… was never a really good teammate."

"Ah, Pidge." Hunk's face softened as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I never tried to know you guys; I was so focused on trying to find anything about my family. I constantly avoided you guys when all you wanted to do was get to know me. I…" Pidge looked away from him. "I'm really sorry."

After a moment, Pidge heard a deep sigh and felt as Hunk finally plopped down beside her. "Dude, we get it. We understand it now, both me and Lance." Hunk said gently. "Besides most of that was Lance, as per usual I just got dragged along for the ride."

"Still – I should've – we were teammates!" Pidge protested, turning back towards him. "And I know you guys were disappointed in me! I just – I want to do better." Pidge hated giving anything less than 100% of her effort. Even if it was just a way to get into the Garrison, she should've put more effort into being part of her team.

"And you will." Hunk's calm, steadfast words were just what she needed. "Lance mainly just wanted to do that stuff so we could bond as teammates, and now, as Voltron," he nervously chuckled, "yeah, bonding is sort of essential. But you're already doing better." He reached over and pat her head a bit, smiling slightly at her squawk. "You've actually committed to this. And now, with no more secrets, we can get along a lot better than before."

Hunk's speech had actually been cheering her up until that last sentence.

_No more secrets._

Heck, Lance had said something about how there shouldn't be secrets between teammates on that final night on Earth.

And she still had one more secret that needed to be shared.

Pidge looked up at Lance and made a promise to herself. _When Lance wakes up, I'll tell everyone. No more secrets._

"Yeah." Pidge finally said, not able to stop the small smile on her face.

"Yep. Besides, you, me, Lance – Garrison Trio, right? We're not about to lose to Shiro and Keith's broship!" Hunk pulled her into a sideways hug with a large grin.

"You bet!" Pidge was surprised to find herself laughing along when just a short while ago she'd been down in the dumps.

_So this is what being on a team is like…_

And once the final point of their trio was back, they'd be in this until the end, right by each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I freaking love the Garrison Trio and I can't help but feel that now that they can actually get to know each other better because of Voltron, their dynamic could potentially get stronger. Though so far, it seems like Hunk and Pidge are getting a lot closer than Lance and Pidge in canon, even with the Space Mall episode. I still think Lance and Pidge are getting closer with a sibling dynamic.
> 
> This was mostly inspired by the fact that when fighting the Galra in the Castle, Pidge really seemed to regret how she treated Hunk and Lance at the Garrison. So I decided to have Hunk comfort her a bit while Lance is recovering. Also, despite her decision, you can't tell me that part of Pidge still wanted to run off and find her family (especially since that Korean trailer makes it look like she finally does that).


End file.
